Just Like Her Father
by Elegant Solution
Summary: Mandy and Brian have a daughter, who ends up like him. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Just Like Her Father

Rated: R, just in case for some bad language and some sexual references

Disclaimer: I do not own Brian or Mandy Slade. But I do own Scarlet Amore Slade.

Summary: An AU story. Brian and Mandy have a daughter in 1970. How does her father's fake death affect her and how does she cope with Arthur hanging around her mother constantly?

****

Just Like Her Father

"I'm fucking pregnant!" Mandy screamed at Brian.

"Are you really?" Brian asked.

"Yes, you bloody bastard. I'm going to get fatter than a fucking cow!" she screamed.

On February 14, 1970 Scarlet Amore Slade was born. Her mother instantly fell in love her, even though months before she wanted to drown the little bugger. Mandy loved having a little girl around, a little doll that she could dress up and play with. Brian loved her too, but neither one of them were going to change their lifestyle.

Scarlet watched Uncle Curt and her daddy putting on makeup. Mummy was so sad when daddy would spend time with Uncle Curt. She didn't understand why mummy complained about being lonely; she always had people surrounding her.

She watched Uncle Curt and daddy kiss. She never understood why they did that. Daddy very rarely kissed mummy.

"Daddy, are you performing tonight?" she asked, running into his arms.

"Yes, but you'll be fast asleep," he said, twirling her around.

"Can't I stay up just this once?" she pouted.

"No, sweetheart, your mother won't be very happy if you did."

She snuggled her little head closer to his chest. She loved her daddy so much. Mummy came in so she could put her to bed. She kissed daddy and wished Uncle Curt and him good luck.

Mummy checked to make sure she was asleep before she left the room. Scarlet crept out of bed and down to the stage to watch daddy. She was very quiet and knew a secret way to the stage. Daddy and Uncle Curt were singing and Uncle Curt was playing the guitar. Daddy got down on his knees and played Uncle Curt's guitar with his teeth. Mummy was standing off the stage and she looked like she was crying.

Scarlet crawled back to bed because daddy would be mad if he knew she had seen the show. She awoke later that night cause mummy and daddy were screaming at each other. She grabbed her stuffed bear and shut her eyes tight. She didn't like it when they yelled.

Mummy was going daddy's makeup; he looked like a big blue fairy. He kissed her before he went on the stage. Mummy held her in her arms and they watched daddy perform together. Mummy was smiling for a change. All of sudden daddy collapsed onto the floor. Blood was pouring from him and mummy was screaming. Her daddy was dead.

*****************************1984**************************************

Scarlet lined her lips with pink and silver. Madonna was blaring from her record player. Her blue eyes were painted in black, her brown hair in sloppy curls. She wore black kitten heels; they were her mother's. Her dress was cheetah print and she had a black belt looped around her waist. 

Arthur was still here, still talking to her mother. She hated him. 

"Mum, I'm leaving," she said.

"Okay, just promise you'll come back," Mandy said.

"I always come back."

The cold air nipped at her cheeks. She made her way to an old flat and knocked on the door. Brian answered.

"That Arthur guy is still hanging around the house," she said, walking inside.

"Why don't you just ask him to leave?" Brain asked.

"Mummy really enjoys talking to him."

Scarlet noticed the coke and the scantly clad Asian woman on the sofa.

"Whose she then?" she asked.

"Forgot," Brian answered.

"I'm Tina," the Asian women said.

"Scarlet."

She just looked at her father. He hadn't changed at all.


	2. Fighting Her Genes

Fighting Her Genes

Rated: R, for drug use and language and some suicidal thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Brain or any of the other Velvet Goldmine characters, but I do own Scarlet.

Fighting Her Genes

Scarlet watched her father sleeping. His chest heaving up and down. His breath was shallow. He looked dead. Well to others he was already dead. He was probably better off.

How could she think that? Brian was her father. But he had betrayed her; he had faked his own death. And he hadn't even warned her or her mother. 

"I hate you," she said.

He hadn't heard her. He was too fucking high to understand her. Good, maybe he would put himself into a fucking coma. Sometimes she wanted to kill him. 

"I hate you," she said louder.

Still, he didn't respond. Scarlet fell down to the floor and pulled her legs close to her chest. She rubbed at the scar on her wrist. Brian may not want to end her life, but Scarlet sure wanted to end hers. Too many times had she watched the blood flow from her wrist. She always stopped herself before it got too far.

"I hate you!" she screamed, as long as she could.

Brian awoke with a start. His eyes were blood shot, his hair disheveled. 

"I hate you," she said firmly.

"I don't blame you," he replied.

"I really do hate you," she screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

Brian got up and laid his hands on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me."

She yanked up her sleeve and threw her wrist in his face. 

"Look at what I'm doing to myself. I cut myself almost everyday. And you and that woman I call mom could care less."

Tears streamed down her face and she fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"Is that all you can say?"

Brain pulled her up and pulled her close to his chest.

"I love you."


	3. Be my daddy

I just want you to be my Daddy

Summary: Scarlet just wants Brian to be her dad.

Rated R, for language, some drug use, and angst. An AU story, I'm gonna have Brian still look like Brian and he's not Tommy in this story.

Scarlet rested her head on Brian's chest. He held her close. He had no idea that his daughter had felt this way. Of course he didn't blame himself. At least not fully.

"I still hate you," she whispered.

"Like I said, I don't blame you," he replied.

She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. Dark pools of mascara had puddle under her blue eyes. She sniffled. Brian didn't know what to do. Scarlet hated herself. It wasn't like her to be weak.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" he replied.

"Fuck, Brian, you know what I'm talking about," she spat.

"I dunno. I guess I'm a shit," he muttered.

"That's a bullshit answer," she shot back.

"Well, I don't know what you want from me."

Scarlet looked at her father. He still looked good after years of drug abuse. His sparkling blue eyes had dulled a little and there was now a vacant look in them. His hair almost reached his shoulders and it was still blue. She wondered if the dye had stained his hair.

She just wanted Brian to be her father. All she wanted was a daddy. She needed it. Scarlet didn't like the spiral she was going down. She didn't want to cut herself anymore. She needed to stop the pain.

"I just want you to be my daddy," Scarlet whispered.

Brian let those words sink in. He wasn't sure if he could do it. But he sure as hell was gonna try. Brian gently wiped away the rest of her tears. A small smile crossed Scarlet's face.

"Do you still hate me?" Brian asked.

"Just a little," she replied.

Brian smiled.

"Good, you should hate just a little, maybe even a little more. I know I haven't been a great father, in fact, I don't think I've ever been a father to you. But I've always loved you," he said, stroking her chestnut hair.

Scarlet let herself fall into Brian's embrace. Maybe this time things would be different.


End file.
